D Gray Man: The Movie
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: Not a real movie. Just a cool idea I got for a movie. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee are sent to investigate a strange occurence happening with broken innocence. Could this be more than an anomoly? Could it decide the outcome of the war, and end it now?
1. Scene 1

Disclaimer: I owns nothing. ('cept the plot)

(28 is the title of the movie...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D. Gray Man

The Movie

'28'

The camera shows the whole earth and an eerie voice says, "The year is 1908, and already, the human existance is being threatened. Almost no one knows of this, except the few, chosen by god himself, that are fighting for its survival.

"They are called," The voice hesitates as the camera zooms into Europe, then England, then London, and finally lands on a boy with a pentagram scar over his left eye and has white hair.

"Exorcists..." The voice finally says.

"Allen, we have to keep moving." A finder with bandages hiding the bottom of his face says.

"Coming!" Allen says as he turns around, but takes one last glance over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time SKip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tadaimas!" A girl with green hair, about shoulder length, sais as she walked into the head scientist's office.

The head scientist looked up and exclaimed, "Lenalee!"

Lenalee dropped her suitcase and was immediatly hugged by the scientist.

"Good to see you too Komui." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Le-na-leeee, it's Onii-san!" Komui whined.

Lenalee giggled at her brother's childish behaviour and asked, "So what's the urgent news?"

Komui immediatly became serious and said, "There have been... Certain developments that could mean the difference between us winning or losing this war."

Lenalee instantly becomes curious and asks, "What developements?"

Komui cleared his throat and said, "You will be informed of the mission as soon as Lavi, Allen, and Kanda get back."

"Actually, I'm already back." A red headed boy said from the doorway as he leaned on the frame of it.

"Ah, Lavi, that's good. Now we only have to wait for Kanda and Allen." Komui said, only slightly relieved.

"Yu's in the sparring room. He said it was a waste of his time to come inform you he was here." Lavi said with a goofy smile.

"So that means Allen is the only one that isn't back yet..." Lenalee stated, a little saddened by the news.

"Don't worry Lena-chan, he'll be back soon." Lavi says as he walked over and puts his left hand on her right shoulder. "You'll see, he'll be in the cafeteria scarfing down anything and everything in no time!" Lavi said to cheer her up.

"You're right, I'm just worrying too much." Lenalee said, even though it was obvious that she was still worried. Lavi removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed. He frowned and knew nothing he says will get her to stop worrying.

"I know he'll return home safely..." Lenalee said aloud, catching Komui's and Lavi's attention, "I just have this... this weird feeling that something... bad is going to happen..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the canals under the exorcist headquarters, Allen was sitting in one of the gondolas as the finder steered them along.

"I wonder what the urgent news is..." Allen wondered aloud.

The finder looked back at him, then sighed and said, "I've heard a little bit of what's happening, but I don't know if I should tell you."

Allen stared at the finder in disbelief, then asked, "Really? Can you please tell me?!"

Allen did his best puppy dog face and the finder cracked. "Fine, fine."

"Yay!" Allen cheered.

The finder started explaining as he steered the gondola along. "Apparently, there's a town in the states where broken innocence is amassing at." The finder states.

"Eh? You mean like how my innocence stayed near me?" Allen asked.

The finder nodded his head and says, "But that's not all, people from that town are leaving and won't tell us why; And when finders try to enter, they can't. The innocence forms a barrier."

Allen stared off into space, thinking about what he had just been told. "Have you tried getting any Exorcists to enter?" He asked.

The finder shook his head and said, "That's probably why you were called back."

"Makes sense." Allen said as he nodded his head. The gondola was steered up next to the stone ledge and Allen stepped off the Gondola onto it. He turnned expectantly towards the finder, but he shook his head side to side.

"Sorry, but I have another mission to attend to. This is where we part ways, Allen Walker." The finder explained.

Allen nodded his head and said, "Stay safe and call if you run into an Akuma."

"Will do." The finder said with a slight nod of his head, then he pushed the gondola away from the ledge and started steering it away. Allen turned and walked over to the elevator and entered it. He then pressed the button for the top floor, since that's all the higher the elevator can go and that the top floor is actually the bottom floor of the headquarters.

When the doors closed, Allen started thinking about the strange anomoly.

Allen became so engrossed in thought, he jumped when the elevator dings and the doors opened. He stepped out into the hallway, then headed straight for the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lenalee was aimlessly wandering the halls while Lavi studied in the library and Kanda trained with Mugen.

She sighed, then headed for the cafeteria; Deciding it's the best place to wait for Allen.

As soon as she entered, she saw a familiar sight; Over a hundred bowls and plates stacked up precariously high and more dishes being added to the already dangerously high pile. She rushed over and looked behind the wall of dishes and saw Allen and it took him a moment to notice her.

"Oh, Lenalee! I was going to go to Komui, but I was so _hungry..._" Allen said in a childishly cute and innocent voice.

Lenalee sighed out of annoyance, then smiled and said, "Well please hurry! I'm really curious to know what the mission is!"

Allen looked at her and said, "I have a guess."

Lenalee thought about whether she should ask him or not, and decided on the former. "And it would be?"

Allen stopped eating and set his plate down, then looked at her. "Toma told me it had something to do with broken innocence amassing in a certain area."

Lenalee stared at him in disbelief, then says, "We might as well ask Komui, so come on!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him with her towards Komui's office.

"Le-Lenalee! I wasn't done eating!" Allen whined.

"You're done." Lenalee stated in a cold, bone chilling voice. Allen immediatly shut his mouth and knew better than to argue with Lenalee when she was like that.

Lenalee opened Komui's door and saw Kanda and Lavi already inside.

"Ah, Allen's back!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

"Tadaimas." Allen said. Kanda 'che'-ed and turned his head away.

"Don't be like that Yuu~" Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

Mugen was at Lavi's throat in a second and Kanda said, "I'll kill you the next time you use my first name."

Komui cleared his throiat loudly to get everyone's attention. As soon as he had it, he said, "Now that everyone's here, it's time for all of you to be briefed on your mission."

"I have a quick question," Lavi said, "Why all four of us? Why not the normal two?"

"Because you are the strongest exorcists we could get on short-notice. You see," Komui said as he dimmed the lights and had a golem show a map of the U.S.A. The map had the colors blue, green, yellow, orange, and red. Although, the only red was in a spot in Texas and orange was around it, followed by yellow, then green, then blue. It looked like a thermal hurricane.

"This is a map of the innocence fragments that have floated through the atmosphere after being destroyed. There's usually only enough to show a blueish-green, sometimes plain green, but all the broken fragments from around the world are amassing in Dallas, Texas." Komui stated, completely serious.

"So you want us to find out what's happening?" Lavi asked.

"That's a finder's job." Kanda said, irritated.

"You're right, that is a finder's job, that is, if the innocence fragments weren't making an impassible barrier." Komui said.

"Do you think it could be the same as when we went to find Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Precisely. We think that only exorcists will be able to enter." Komui said.

"What are we supposed to do when we get inside?" Allen asked.

"Your job is to find out what's happening. We suspect the Earl is trying to make an, 'Artificial Heart', but it's just a guess. We won't know for sure until you investigate." Komui said.

The room suddenly got tense; Everyone was agitated by the thought of the Earl destroying all the innocence.

"Then we should start leaving." Allen stated.

Everyone, except Kanda, nodded their head. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda left to start packing, leaving Komui behind in his office. Komui slumped into his chair and covered his eyes with his left hand.

"Lenalee... come home safely..." He whispered to himself.

"Uhh, Komui?..." Reever said from the doorway.

"Yes?" Komui asked quickly snapping back to his 'normal' self.

Reever seemed real pissed at that moment, then carried in a huge stack of papers and said, "What the hell are your papers doing in my work folder?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? What'cha think? Please press that pretty, magic, little button that saws 'Review'.


	2. Scene 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D. Gray Man

The Movie

'28'

Lenalee was packing for the mission, as was Allen. Lavi had packed his things so fast,, even he wasn't sure what he packed. Kanda was sparring since he always had his suitcase ready for a new mission.

Timcanpy fluttered about Allen's head and it was becoming a distraction to Allen.

"Timcanpy, can you please stop that?" Allen asked the golden golem. Timcanpy seemed to stare at Allen angrily, then his mouth appeared and he bit Allen's right arm. Allen shook his arm around wildly and he started freaking out, yelling, "Timcanpy! Alright! Alright! I'll hurry! Jst let go of me!!" Timcanpy only released his arm when Lenalee walked in carrying her suitcase and she was wearing the black dress/cloak she normally wore for travel.

"Are you done yet Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Almost." Allen answered with a nervous chuckle as he put one last thing in his suitcase.

"Well, come down to the canal when you're done." Lenalee said with a smile. "We'll be waiting."

Lenalee then left, allowing Allen the chance to glare at Timcanpy. Timcanpy opened his mouth again and Allen quickly closed his suit case and nearly ran out of the room. Timcanpy smiled triumphantly and flew after his master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lenalee was sitting on the left side of a train boothand was close to the window, while beside her was an annoyed Kanda. On the other side of the booth was Allen whom was sitting close to the window, and Lavi was sitting beside him.

"So why couldn't Miranda and Krowly come along too?" Allen asked Lenalee.

Lenalee got a shocked expression on her face, as did Lavi. Then realization washed over them and Lenalee chuckled whil Lavi plain out laughed.

"What?" Allen asked, completely confused and slightly angry to be left out of the loop. Kanda 'tch'-ed and turned his head to the right.

"Allen, you missed it since you were on that two month mission." Lavi said as soon as he calmed down some.

"Missed what?" Allen asked curiously.

Lenalee sighed, then said, "Miranda and Krowly couldn't come because they're on their honeymoon."

"Oh...- WAIT! HONEYMOON?!?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Be quiet Moyashi." Kanda said angrily.

"Make me." Allen said in a dangerously low voice as he and Kanda began a glaring contest.

Lenalee and Lavi both let out an annoyed sigh and Lavi leaned back into his seat and put his feet up on the seat opposite of him.

"Get your feet away from me or else you'll have another pirate accessory." Kanda threatened. (He means peg legs, for those of you who can't figure it out)

Lavi smiled sweetly and said, "Don't be like that Yuu~"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi's throat. "One more time. Call me that one more time and you'll see what happens."

"You need to chill, _Yuu_." Allen said to annoy Kanda.

"Moyashii..." Kanda said threatningly.

"Allen desu." Allen retorted.

They continued their glaring contest and Lenalee grabbed Allen's right ear and Kanda's left and pulled on them.

"Hey!" Kanda exclaimed as Allen went, "It-te-te-te-te...!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Lenalee scolded them. She then released their ears and Allen rubbed his while Kanda looked away and 'tch'-ed. He sheathed his sword, and right after he did, the train jerked to a halt and Lavi fell onto Kanda, while Allen, who had been in a similar situation before, grabbed the back of the train seat and managed to stay in his spot, but his head was banged against the window.

"Baka Usagi." Kanda said angrily.

"Hmm?" Lavi answered.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kanda said as he pushed Lavi onto the floor.

"You're so mean Yuu~" Lavi whined as he rubbed the back of is head.

"Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allen said as he rubbed the back of his head too, "Although, I wonder why the train stopped..."

Kanda looked out the window and asked, "Are we near a lake? There's a lot of fog."

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee looked out the window and also noticed the fog.

"Ah, it's the same as when my innocence was broken!" Allen exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it, the train _was _scheduled to go directly to town..." Lavi trailed off.

Lenalee works her way over to the door and says, "I'm going to go see what the problem is; I'll be right back." She then opened the door, and before she left, she turned to them and said, "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." She then went into the hall and shut the door.

She walked up the hall towards the front of the train, and when she reached the control room, the engineers were looking at all the instruments carefully.

"Umm, excuse me, what happened?" Lenalee asked.

One of the engineers turned to her and said, "We don't know, the train just refuses to go forward."

Lenalee bit her lip. Komui _had_ said that people couldn't get into town. "How far are we from the station?" Lenalee asked.

"About a good five miles." The engineer answered. "You don't plan on walkin' there, do ya'?" He asked.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, then said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to turn the train around, nobody's been able to get into that town at all in the past two weeks. My friends and I are here to find out why."

"Look, young'ins like you shouldn't be-" The engineer started.

"It's not a hobby sir, it's our job." Lenalee interrupted. The engineer eyed her suspiciously, then said, "Fine."

He started giving orders to the other engineers and Lenalee went back to the small room and opened the door and wasn't - too - surprised at the sight she saw. Kanda had Allen's neck in his left hand and had Mugen in his right hand, pointed at Lavi. Allen was somehow managing to keep his left foot on Kanda's right wrist and it was pinned against the wall. Lavi was under Kanda's left foot and his hammer was prepared to be swung at Kanda, that is, if Lenalee hadn't walked in.

"H-Hi Lenalee." Allen said sheepishly with a small grin.

Lenalee sighed, then said, "Didn't I tell you guys to not kill each other?"

"You said to _try_ not to kill each other." Lavi pointed out. Lenalee glared at all of them and Allen and Lavi said, "Sorry."

Everyone looked at Kanda and he looked away, then Allen kicked him in the side with his right foot. "Moy-a-shi!" Kanda threatened.

"Apologize to Lenalee." Allen stated. Kanda glared at him, then turned his head towards Lenalee and said, "I'm sorry."

Lenalee smiled, then said, "Thank you. Now, we have to make the rest of the trip by foot. This is where the barrier is."

"Really? So how far is town?" Lavi asked as he worked his way out from under Kanda's foot.

"Five miles." Lenalee answered.

"Five miles?!" Lavi and Allen said in unison.

The train whistle blew and Lenalee said, "Hurry, we have to get off now."

Allen and Lavi groaned and Kanda 'tch'-ed them. They grabbed their luggage and each on of them were glad they packed light. Then Allen realized something, "Where's Timcanpy?"

Everyone looked around, then Lenalee pointed outside the window and they turned to see him fluttering impatiently.

"Looks like he's waiting for us." Lenalee said as she started heading for the outside door. She opened it and left with the others close behind.

"Dallas, Texas, here we come." Lavi said enthusiasticly as he started marching forward.

"Baka Usagi." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Ba-Kanda." Allen said upon hearing Kanda's comment.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda retaliated.

Lenalee grabbed both their ears and said, "Both of you are being idiots, now let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

See this?

Yes, This~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The button that says review?~~~

Yeah, now push it ~~~

Please? ~~~

\/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Scene 3

Lenalee walked into town with Kanda as Lavi and Allen trudged along behind them.

Lavi and Allen collapsed onto the ground and Lavi said, "We made it."

"Need... Food..." Was all Allen could say.

Lenalee and Kanda looked around the deserted town and Lenalee said, "Isn't this place supposed to have a lot of people?"

Lavi and Allen looked up and noticed the town was practicly empty, then realized something.

"Hey, the fog's a lot clearer in town." Lavi said.

Lenalee seemed to notice that only when they mentioned it and said, "You're right."

Kanda rested his hand on his sword as he sensed someone else's presence. Lenalee noticed and asked, "Eh? What is it Kanda? Is there someone here?" She started looking around and Allen and Lavi scrambled to get up. They started looking around and saw a small figure walking towards them.

Kanda was ready to attack, but the figure, who was hidden by the fog, said, "Eh? Travellers? I haven't seen any travellers for days!" A small round man stepped through the fog and he had a cowboy hat on.

Lenalee stepped forward and said, "Excuse me sir, this is Dallas, right?"

"Which one? The one that everyone came to, or," He gestured toward the empty town before them, "The abandoned place it is now?"

"What happened here sir?" Lenalee asked.

"No one knows, some say it's a curse, but others say it's a blessing. The kids can't really make up their minds though." The man said. Lavi and Allen exchanged a glance, then nodded. They were sure it was innocence now.

"Ah! But where are my manners? I'm James the third, mayor of this once great town. And might I ask who you young folk are?" James asked.

"I'm Lenalee and the samurai is Kanda. The two there are Allen and Lavi. Lavi has the red hair and Allen's the one with the white." Lenalee introduced them.

"Nice to meet y'all. Now, if yah don't mind my bein' rude an' all, might I ask what brings ya' 'ere to Dallas? Notin' to be seen 'ere ever since this fog came in." James asked.

"We came here because of the fog." Lenalee stated. James raised an eyebrow at this, but gestured for her to continue. "You see sir, It's not allowing anyone to enter the town and we think the source of this is a substance called Innocence, or, God's Gem. We're trying to find this substance before our enemys destroy it." Lenalee continued.

"God's Gem? Well, I 'aven't seen anything strange, so I don't know if you've found the right place." James said.

"Actually," Lavi said, "This fog all around you is broken fragments of Innocence. We don't know why, but it's gathering around this town."

James seemed mildly surprised and said, "Well I'm honored an' all that god choose here to gather it, but could ya' ask 'im tah knock it off? It's causing a lot more harm then good."

"What exactly is the Innocence doing?" Allen asked. "Besides this fog that is."

"Well, the only good things I can think of is fertiler farm soil. And the lakes 'round 'ere seem tah 'ave more fish. But, It's causing a bunch of little things to happen that are out-weighing the benefits of having it. You telling me about it not allowing anyone in is one of them. Then there's the constant raining, and all the documents being scrambled up. Not to mention never knowing if it's day or night since we 'on't know if the sun's up or not and the clocks are messed up. Then there's all the addresses and street names being mixed up and neverknowing which day it is since the calender says monday one day, then friday the next. An' people just hate these tails!" James explained.

"Tails?..." Lavi asked cautiously.

James nodded, then a tail the color of his black hair popped out from behind him. "Not tah mention the ears." He took off his hat and a pair of black neko ears were shown. "It's what drove most of the people away. It seems tails have a knack for being stepped on. I'm sure that by tomorrow all of y'all will have 'em too."

Kanda's eye twitched, then he turned and said, "I'm leaving."

Lenalee grabbed his ear and said, "Oh no you don't. We have a mission and you're not leaving until it's done."

James put his hat back on and said, "If you guys need a place to stay, there's an inn down the road, but be careful not to get lost."

Lenalee thanked him, then walked in the direction he pointed to and dragged an unwilling Kanda behind her. Allen and Lavi followed, not wanting to be dragged by their ear. They reached the Inn and found it had been renamed to, "Ye Olde Neko Inn".

"You've got to be kidding me." Kanda said. They entered and saw the Inn had a bar and that there were three people at it and they were looking at them. The man behind the bar had two brown neko ears and said, "Why hello there. It's nice to see some new faces, how may I help you?"

"We'd like two rooms for the night, maybe longer." Lavi said.

The barman pulled two keys out from under the counter and tossed them to Lavi and said, "First two doors on the right."

Lavi looked at him confused and said, "No charge?"

"Won't be as long as yah tell us what's been goin' on in the outside world." The barman said.

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow? We've had a long journey and we're exhausted." Lavi said.

The barman nodded his head and Allen said, "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to stay down here and..."

"Eat?" Lavi asked with a smirk.

Allen smiled and nodded his head. Lavi chuckled at imagining the barman's face when Allen ate, then said, "Alright, but try not to eat the whole town's food supply."

"I doubt that's possible, we've had an over-abundance of food since this fog came in." The barman said.

Allen's eyes sparkled and he said, "Really?"

The barman nodded his head, then two people came into the tavern. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda looked at them and the two people were mildly surprised at the new faces in town. They quickly regained their composure and walked over to the barman and said, "Hey Jim, got our barrel for us?"

Jim nodded, then said, "It's in the back."

The boys nodded, then jumped over the counter and went back into the kitchen, they came out a moment later carrying a heavy barrel. As they walked out the door, Allen noticed the necklaces they were wearing. There was a circle that had half a pentacle in it, then the other half was a cross. As soon as they were gone, Allen asked, "Who were they?"

The barman, who they now knew was called Jim, shrugged and said, "All I know is they're part of the Cursed Crosses gang."

"Cursed Crosses?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a gang with a traveling leader. It was only when the leader came to town with a stranger that the fog gathered." The barman said.

"Do you know who the leader is?" Allen asked.

"Yep. Susan Collusk. She's from 'ere, but she travels to all the big towns in Texas to manage 'er gang." The barman said.

"Just what does her gang do?" Lavi asked.

The barman laughed and said, "Don't go thinkin' they're evil an all, they're very sweet. Everyone in it is either homeless or orphaned and they work hard to get food to feed the less fortunate on the street. They only call 'emselves a gang because it makes 'em sound tougher."

"Do you know where we can find Susan?" Lenalee asked.

"Yep, she works as a chef at a homeless shelter. You can find her there everyday from noon to night." The barman said.

"We should check it out tomorrow." Lenalee said to the others. They nodded and the barman said, "One more thing,"

Everyone looked at him expectantly and he said, "They weren't always called the Cursed Crosses, before Susan brought that stranger to town and renamed it, it was called, The Innocence Guardians. No one knows the meaning behind either of the names."

Everyones' eyes widened in shock. They immediatly thanked Jim again for the free rooms and went up to the one that was going to be the boys and immediatly used a Golem to contact a finder.

"What is it?" The finder asked worriedly.

"Can you tell us if there was a supporter named Susan Collusk and if there was any group called 'The Innocence Defenders'?" Allen quickly asked.

"Yes, give us a minute." The finder said. A moment later, his voice came back on and he said, "Yes, there was and she did have a group called 'The Innocence Defenders', but she insisted it be called a gang. She's a supporter that's in charge of Texas since she somehow manages to run the whole place. We lost contact with her when she entered Dallas."

"How'd you lose contact with her?" Lavi asked.

"We were communicating through a Golem when we started losing connection. The last thing we heard before we lost connection was her shouting something about the Golem cracking." The finder said.

Just then, everyones' eyes widened as a crack appeared on the Golem.

"Finder." Lavi said.

"Yes?" The finder said.

"The Golem's cracking." Allen said. Then the Golem shattered.


End file.
